


Feeding

by Jathis



Series: Avox Hux [10]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Avox, Avoxes, Crossover, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Hand Feeding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux and Kylo share an intimate moment together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeding

Kylo considered the plate he held in his hands. An apple cored and sliced into manageable pieces, a small jar of warmed honey, and some raspberries. He frowned a little to himself, idly shifting the three objects around before bringing up the nerve to step into the room. His Avox Hux was busy cleaning, wiping dust off of a low table. He set the plate down before the Avox, waiting for him to look up at him before speaking. “You said that you trusted me, did you mean that?”

Hux looked Kylo up and down. There was nothing coming up. Nothing had happened recently out in public or in private. He couldn't help but wonder what Kylo was going on about. He nodded his head a little, waiting for an explanation for the food.

“Would you let me, help you eat?” Kylo asked. The Avox raised an eyebrow and he gestured to the food. “I know that you are partial to these. I just wanted...to do a kind of trust exercise perhaps?”

*What brought this on?* Hux signed. He smiled a little as Kylo shrugged his shoulders. *You are such an unpredictable person. Why does Snoke trust you so much with his affairs?*

“Well I don't make overt plans to overthrow him, for one.”

Hux snorted at that, shrugging his shoulders before allowing himself to sit down. *You may feed me if you wish. I trust you enough not to choke me, Kylo.*

He sat down beside the Avox and picked up a raspberry first. He brought the berry up to his lips, watching as they parted and allowed him to slip the berry in. Hux chewed carefully, bowing his head as he began to use his finger to move the pulp around. “May I..?”

Hux blinked, looking up at Kylo. *You wish to help me eat?* Kylo nodded his head and Hux considered a moment. He lowered his hand, opening his mouth for Kylo to help. Kylo was surprisingly gentle when he wanted to be. The redhead blushed a little as Kylo moved the chewed up food accordingly, waiting for him to close his mouth again to swallow before offering him something else to eat.

The two continued in silence. Kylo fed Hux, helping him to move the food around to make it easier for the Avox to swallow. He was surprised by how soft Hux’s lips were, his mouth warm and inviting whenever he used his fingers. Occasionally the two locked eyes with each other, blushing as their hearts beat just a little faster. The action of feeding felt incredibly intimate between the two and by the time they were finished both were pressed together, nuzzling as they panted for air.

“That was...nice,” Kylo whispered against Hux's temple.

Hux nodded his head. *Very nice,* he signed.


End file.
